1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse buckling disk. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overpressure indicating reverse buckling disk apparatus that indicates to an observer that the pressure of a pressurized system has exceeded a preselected maximum pressure value. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an overpressure indicating apparatus and method wherein a body having a bore connects to the pressurized system, the body carrying a reverse buckling disk that reverses to engage and displace a specially configured tab and indicator, thereby indicating visually that an overpressure condition exists within the bore and the system.
2. General Background of the Invention
Some mechanical systems are pressurized and have a rated maximum allowable pressure. If this allowable pressure is exceeded, damage can occur. If the system is part of a device under a manufacturer's warranty, expensive repair and/or replacement costs must be paid by the manufacturer. Some users purposefully operate their device or system in an over pressure situation. In such a case, this damage caused by the user is not a defect of workmanship. Rather, the device is damaged because of neglect of the user. In situations wherein a user operates a pressurized system in an over pressure range, it is desirable to know that the system was over pressured and thus so damaged.